Perpetual Proginetor
by FieryFafar
Summary: A lil short about Silver handling father life c:


_1. Kitchen_

"Let's see, how to cook eggs." Silver muttered to himself as he scanned around the kitchen. One finger tapping his mouth, he eyed the fridge. A cocky chuckle blew off his lips. Feet walking toward the refrigerator, Silver opened it and took out an egg. He scoffed arrogantly, palm cozily holding the hard shell. "This will be easy."

Switching the grill on, Silver placed a small pot on top of the lighting fire and poured some oil on it. As he did, his mind wandered to the sleeping Kotone in their room. For some apparent reason, Silver decided to surprise her in making breakfast. He knew Kotone did most of the cooking. It wasn't that she was ordered to.

No. What annoyed Silver was the fact that she didn't believe him when it came to him cooking.

An egoistic scoff wheezed through gritted teeth. "Saying I can't cook. Please." Huffing his chest in pride, Silver raised his hand slightly and gently cracked the egg on the pot's end.

He then stopped when the egg didn't show a spot.

"What?" He gawked at the perfectly smooth shell. Eyeing the egg, Silver raised the egg and knocked it again. Once more, the results were the same. Growing quite agitated, Silver lifted his hand higher and crashed the egg with extra force.

And again.

And again and again and again.

And yet, the egg was smooth as a whistle.

"What the actual fuck?" Needless say, Silver started to feel a vein popping in his forehead.

-

"What happened to my kitchen?!" Kotone screamed in horror as flames began to devour the kitchen. Her daughter, Emery, started to joyfully squeal in her arms, thinking it was some sort of show.

"I WILL MURDER YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Both ladies turned their heads, only to see a certain redhead screaming maniacally at an oval-shaped object. Silver stomped and roared like a Pokémon, twitching eye glaring at the egg that hadn't even cracked since he set foot in the kitchen.

"Mama," Emery giggled, tugging the collar of her shirt, "Papa is dancing. Papa is funny." The little one continued to laugh in joy as her mother gawked at the man she called 'husband'.

"Mewtwo!"

_I know. I know._ Mewtwo came floating by with a heavy sigh exhaling from his mouth.

_2. Overprotective_

"Papa, why am I wearing six layers of clothing?" Emery tried to stand straight with arms spread apart. She couldn't even put her arms down even if she wanted to. Silver eyed his daughter carefully, making sure that not a single trace of wrong was on her.

"Just making sure you're safe to go outside, baby." Silver softly patted Emery, who gave a light scoff; something she inherited from her father.

"But Papa," Emery groaned out loud, voice muffled by the scarfs that wrapped her mouth, "I'm just gonna play in the front yard with Sebastian. Besides, I have Mama's Typhlosion and Papa's Feraligatr and Mama's Mewtwo to play with me. And I have the whole Papa's and Mama's team guarding me."

"I know, baby. But Papa only wants what's best for you." Silver watched the world outside through the window. He saw a little green-haired child running around in the yard with some Pokémon. Even though the atmosphere seemed harmless enough, his fatherly instincts kicked like an engine. Sighing slowly, Silver stooped low to meet his daughter's gaze. "Now, are you sure you want to play outside? You can always play inside with Papa and we can play Monopoly or something."

Emery rolled her eyes in boredom; another act she picked up from Silver. "Papa, we already played that yesterday and you always lose." She saw a frown on his face, whether it was from getting rejected or from her bland statement. Mouth giving a childish pout and hazel eyes adorably wide in his gaze, Emery pleaded a loud, "Pleaaaaase can I play outside?"

He watched as his daughter begged. Finally, having a sudden rush of defeat, Silver sighed and dropped his head down. "Fine." Looking at his daughter, the man flashed a fatherly grin and ruffled her crimson hair. "Go and play."

"Yayy!" Emery hugged her father's neck, body bouncing up and down. "Thank you, Papa!" Giving a quick kiss on the cheek, the little girl ran toward the door.

Silver watched her leave with a small twitch of a frown on his face. Sneasel looked at his trainer, feeling fairly amused to see him having such a sense of care and love for another human being. Who knew that in a few years' time, the heartless, cold Silver would turn into a loving, caring man?

Suddenly, before Sneasel could bring his thoughts any further, he jumped when Silver screamed, "Wait Emery don't go outside! The sun is too harsh!" Next thing Sneasel knew, the man was dashing through the door with two umbrellas in his grip. The Pokémon let out a quiet sigh, hand covering his face and head giving off light shakes. 'Dude seriously…'

_3. Babysitters_

"Wheee! Higher! Higher!" Emery happily cheered as she floated up in the air. Mewtwo, standing calmly with arms crossed against his chest and a lazy smile formed on his lips, merely obliged. Eyes glowing darker, he used his Psychic and lifted the little one higher in the sunny sky.

"Wheeeee!" Emery squealed in joy, arms flailing and legs kicking as if she was dancing.

'Dude, you're gonna make her fall.' Damien grumbled sourly as he looked up. Worry sipped into the starter's bones, legs ready to kick in just in case Mewtwo fucked up and accidentally dropped the female toddler.

A hefty scoff was heard from Mewtwo, mocking the blatant concern in the Volcano Pokémon's tone. 'My powers are perfectly in sync and I am sure not to drop the offspring.' Flashing a wider smirk, he huffed in pride with head facing the sky. 'Besides, you are obviously jealous you could not provide the little one with such mirth as to what I am bringing now.'

Concern turned into irritation once those words entered Damien's ear. 'You wanna say that to my face, motherfucker!' Quickly he stood on his hind legs, the flames bursting from the back of his neck.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes without an ounce of fear. Waving his left arm in a nonchalant manner, he rudely stated, 'Please. Your empty threats do not give me any harm. I have seen tougher Caterpies than you.'

That snapped the Typhlosion. 'THAT'S IT!' Inhaling once, Damien released a huge gust of Flamethrower. Unfortunately, before the flames could even touch Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon disappeared in a blink. The act startled Damien, making him gawk and gape like a fool.

'Ahem.' That annoying voice made him look up in the sky. To his dismay, he could perfectly see Mewtwo floating lazily beside the giggling Emery. A sleazy grin curved Mewtwo's face, merely intensifying the growing rage inside the fire starter.

Damien swore if not for the fact that the precious child was floating close to the legendary, he would have used Eruption right on Mewtwo's butt right now. 'You…are…so…_dead!_'

_4. Food_

'And that's an Oran berry. And that's a Persim berry. And that right there is a Mago berry. It's sweet but if you eat it you get really dizzy and stuff.' Feraligatr explained as he swam in the lake. Emery sat on his back, wide hazel eyes staring at the numerous berries that dangled on the trees in awe. Even though she couldn't understand a word the Pokémon had said to her, Emery still enjoyed the barks and coos Feraligatr was making.

'Oh oh! And that right there is a Belue berry! It's really sour so don't eat it or your face will go like this.' Immediately Feraligatr slapped his cheeks together and puckered his lips. Emery laughed in glee, arms holding her stomach to see such a funny face on the water starter.

Upon hearing her childish cackle, Feraligatr couldn't help but to swish his tail in excitement. A blush rushed in the Big Jaw Pokémon's cheeks. He formed a huge smile, thrilled to make the little girl's day.

_5. Play_

"Oh no. The Pokémon has fainted. What ever shall we do?" Emery stated word by word. Her voice was stoic, mechanical even as she read out her lines. The other child, who was dressed as a Sentret, lay on the floor as he pretended to be unconscious.

Though Emery was trying her best to act out her lines, it only came off as dry and pitiful as she blankly said, "Maybe, if we clap out loud, we can help revive this poor Pokémon." Awkwardly facing the audience – who were bored beyond their wits – Emery flashed a wide smile and happily commanded, "Let us all clap, everybody!"

Unfortunately, only a few clapped; the few being Kotone, White, and N. And even their clapping was one of sympathy. The others sat in their seats, looking extremely bored and utterly uninterested in the play.

Suddenly, a savage growl echoed in the stadium.

All heads turned to the sound of the voice. All eyes were wide to see a maniacal-looking team of Pokémon standing near the audience. A Feraligatr crouched closer to one of the spectators, his eyes filled with bloodlust and mouth pulled back to reveal a gruesome snarl.

But most of all, all were horrified once they saw a man standing in the middle of the brutal team. His silver eyes were psychotically round. His mouth was pulled back to a heavy snarl. His arms were crossed against his chest. A twinkle of murder sparked in his gaze. If they didn't know any better, it was as if they were witnessing Death in the flesh.

The hall was eerily quiet, and the only word that could be heard was, "Clap."

Suddenly, like robots, all stood up straight and clapped out loud. The hall was soon booming with clapping sounds, whistling even with a few distressed woohoos.

"Wow amazing!"

"That was sheer brilliance!"

"I love it!"

Suddenly, Feraligatr unleashed a monstrous roar.

"OH ARCEUS CLAP HARDER!" One man cried in stricken fear. And just like that, the clapping had gotten faster until it boomed outside the school grounds.

Kotone giggled with slight amusement. White sighed deeply with her face hidden in her palms. While N only flashed a small smile at Silver's 'amazing' fatherly skills.

Emery, either oblivious or ignorant about what was truly happening in the hall, flashed a toothy smile and hopped in joy. "Yayy!"

_**END.**_


End file.
